Love's a Battlefield
by supernaturalkissed
Summary: Rose Hathaway was looking for more in life when she meets a handsome stranger name Elijah in New Orleans. What happens when he can't get her out of his head?


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Rose Hathaway was looking for more in life when she meets a handsome stranger name Elijah in New Orleans. What happens when he can't get her out of his head?**

**Setting- This takes places in between Spirit Bond after love fades scene, and the first season of the originals after Elijah has been undagger by Davina. **

**Author's Note- I will try to update all of my stories within the next two weeks.**

**Title: Love's a Battlefield**

* * *

**Chapter: One**

**Rose's point of view**

I didn't know that my life would turn out like this. I was twenty-one, and I became a guardian to Lissa, but I didn't have the one thing that I wanted the most, and that was Dimitri Belikov's love. Right after Lissa and I turned him back into a dhampir he went right into a relationship with Tasha, saying that she was the safer choice. I wasn't happy about that, not even to this day. Adrian, even broke up with me saying that I was too attached to Dimitri, and he wasn't going to be a second choice. He eventually left with Sydney Sage, a human ex-alchemist. They now are engaged and have a baby on the way.

Lissa and Christian are married and have a son. Lissa went to school for teaching and is now teaching at St. Vladimir's Academy. She only teaches part-time, and on the side is helping students that have spirit as their ability. Christian is a defense teacher for Moroi teenagers who want to learn how to defends themselves which he has a lot of teenagers that have been signing up for his class recently.

Mia and Eddie are currently traveling the world on their honeymoon. Eddie is currently one of Lissa's guardians, while Mia is a kindergarten teacher at St. Vladimir's.

Now, here I am, waiting in front of Alberta's office while the Queen, Alberta, and Lissa are in a meeting. I wanted to find out what was going on inside of the meeting, but Lissa was currently blocking the bond from me. For the past couple of years, she has become a master at blocking me from the bond.

"Rose," said Alberta, as she stuck her head out of her office. "You can come in now."

"Alright," I said, as I got off of the uncomfortable chair. Alberta's office was the same as it always been. She had a plain brown desk, which only had a laptop on it, and a small container for pencils and pens. She had a small painting of a flower pot on the wall right behind her chair. She also had another three seats inside of her office, which two were already preoccupied with the Queen and Lissa. Lissa's cheeks were slightly pink, and her hair was making its way out of her messy bun. The queen face was devoted with any emotion.

"Please, sit Rose," said the queen, as she gestured to the only chair that was available. "Now what we are going to tell you is going to need to be kept quiet. If you don't accept this mission, I don't want you to discuss this with anyone else that's not inside of this room."

"Alright," I said. Now she is starting to worry me. Does she know if Strigoi's are planning another attack or something along that line? "I won't tell anyone. Now, since you sound serious it probably has something to do with Strigoi's."

"Actually," said Alberta. "It doesn't have anything to do with Strigoi's, at least we don't think it has anything to do with them."

"The Alchemist believe that Strigoi's or something else has been attacking humans down in New Orleans. Every time that they send one of their agents down there, they wind up becoming dead. They are asking us if we can lend a hand and send one of our best dhampirs to go and investigate the problems in New Orleans." The Queen told me in one breath. She had a severe look on her face. "I thought of you when they asked for a dhampir to come and check it out. Everything that you need or want while you're down in New Orleans will be paid for. You will also be getting a high raise if you decided that you can go on this mission."

"Will I still be Lissa's guardian?" I asked her. If she is going to say no, then I will not be taking the job.

"Yes, you will still be Lissa's guardian. She will have a temporary one until you come back. If you decided that you don't want to take this job, it would not affect you being Lissa's guardian. We are offering this opportunity to you first since you also seem like your in a bit of a rut. You could also think of it as a vacation time also, as long as you find out who is doing all these killings."

"Lissa."

Lissa held her hand up, silencing me, "I think you should go for it, Rose. You haven't been the same since Dimitri left you, and that was close to four years ago. I'm not trying to be mean, but he has moved on. Tasha and Dimitri are married, and they have four-month-old twins. He's not going to come back to you. He won't leave Tasha. I think that this will be a right for you to get away from the school for a while to try and heal you broken heart."

I tried not to flinch when she told me about Tasha and Dimitri's happy life. Over the years, I never really asked her about either Tasha or Dimitri. The only time that I have seen them together was on Lissa's and Christian wedding and the birth of their son, and a few small gathering that they had over the years.

Sighing in defeat, I said, "Fine, I'll go."


End file.
